House of Hidden Secrets and Undeniable Love
by frankyrebel
Summary: Franky Richards is the new student at Anubis and she happens to caught the attention of a certain Mr Clark but how long can she keep her past hidden until it catches up with her? T for some violence, swearing. Disclaimer: i only own the new characters.


Jerome/OC

**Franky's POV**

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Franky, 16. I am being shipped off to an English boarding school because I quote "I'm a difficult teenager to handle" clearly my parents don't like to be challenged well screw them! It's not that I don't want to go to boarding school (it can't get any worse than living with my stuck up parents) it's just the fact that I had to leave my best friend Jack back home. Jack's in the same year as me and we have basically all the same interests just in case you were wondering no I don't like him like that he's gay but that's one of the reasons I love him, he doesn't give a shit what anybody thinks of him including his sexuality. Of course he promised to Skype me practically every day but it's just Jack's the only person who truly gets me so moving to a new school and house without him is kind of scary for me. Jack calls me "fearless Franky" because I'm not scared of anything or anyone so when I told him I was scared starting without him he gave me a new nickname "frightened Franky" for that I gave him a slap.

The taxi I was sat in was nearing up to an old building with lush green plants and grass outside, I have to admit this place was top notch compared to the scruffy comp I used to go to up North still I feared that I might be too common for this clearly snobby school ah well haters 'gun hate. "Right here we are luv, do you want a hand with your bags?" the taxi driver kindly offered.

"Yes please" I politely answered back, well he seemed nice let's hope the rest of the people are as nice as him, I truly doubted it though. As I walked up to the house I was staying in there was a rusty sign swinging above the door with "Anubis" on it. _Hmm Egyptian ey? _I thought.

Walking into the building I saw a smallish woman showing the taxi driver where to put my bags as she turned to me, I noticed she was wearing bright summery colours despite the autumn weather and adorned a warm smile to me. "Hello dear, you must be Franky. Well welcome to Anubis house, Tony's just dropping yours bags off and the rest won't be here until three so how about I give you a quick tour of the house and then I'll show you your room?" she held a lot of excitement and fun in her voice must be with having a new person join.

"Sure thanks..?" realising I didn't catch her name she quickly answered "oh Trudy dear my names Trudy and you'll meet a man soon to give you a health and safety lecture he's called Victor" she giggled.

"Alright thanks Trudy" I smiled she seemed lovely; I know I can trust Trudy; she's like the mother mine never was.

* * *

><p>After Trudy gave me a tour of the house, Victor a health and safety lecture and unpacked my bags I decided to put my headphones in and let Vampire Weekend take control of my nerves. Soon enough 3 o'clock rolled round and chattering was filling the empty house, I hate fuss so I decided to not make a big entrance and instead switch tracks from Cousins to for the first time by The Script. Letting the song play I didn't realise the door open with some girls bustling in "Hello? Hello? Are you Franky?" I heard and soon took my headphones out to notice four pretty girls stood in front of me suddenly I felt extremely underdressed, the first had long blonde hair with baby blue eyes, the second long mousy brown hair, the third dark brown wavy hair with a cute butterfly clip in the side of her hair and finally the fourth girl had black hair with blue clip-in hair pieces and safety pins in her blazer.<p>

"Hi, erm yeh I'm Franky it's nice to meet you all" I nervously spoke as I shuffled on the floor brushing my hand through my short layered hair.

"Wow Franky I love your hair! I wish I was brave enough to get it cut short, I'm Patricia by the way" the fourth girl complimented me, I wasn't used to getting compliments at my old school considering most of the girls there were allergic to individuality.

"I'm Mara, I'm your roommate Franky, cool headphones!" the third girl said as she picked up my navy and pink stripe Jack Wills headphones, she seemed lovely I was glad to share my room with Mara.

"Hey Franky I'm Nina and this is Amber" pointing to the blonde girl "we'll be just across the hallway to you, so how long have you been here for?" Nina said in her thick American accent.

"Just a couple of hours, I've met Trudy she's lovely and Victor but he kind of scares me!" I answered back with a slight smile.

"don't worry Victor scares all of us! Especially Alfie!" Amber laughed.

"Who's Alfie?"

"Oh you'll meet the lads soon at dinner Franky. Now how about you tell us about yourself? " Patricia asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>After talking to my new found friends Trudy called us all down for dinner. I was chatting to Mara as we walked into the main room when suddenly a boy jumped infront of me "Hey Frankster, I'm Alfie I'll be here if you need a friend, boyfriend, and shoulder to cry on"<p>

"Err a friend would be fine Alfie but for god sake don't ever call me Frankster again!" Mara laughed as Alfie shrugged and turned away rejected.

"Hey Franky I'm Mick, Amber's boyfriend so how are you liking house of Anubis so far?" Mick asked, you could see that him and Amber went perfectly with each other they both had surfer blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hi Mick, yeh its great thanks everyone I've met so far are lovely!"

"Ha wait till you meet Jerome…" he muttered incoherently as he walked towards Amber in the kitchen.

I sat next to Nina and Mara as the guy with swept brown hair leant forward and introduced himself as Fabian, I nudged Mara and whispered "So is Nina and Fabian going out or what?"

"Oh those two, they just really like each other but daren't tell each other" Mara whispered back.

"Well that seems a bit dumb?" I giggled.

"haha I know tell them that!" Mara laughed as we tucked into our dinner.

"Jerome won't be joining us tonight as he doesn't feel very well" Trudy announced as she placed everybody else's plates out. _So I will have to wait till tomorrow to meet the mysterious Jerome…_

* * *

><p>After a quick shower and change into the dull school uniform I was sat at the breakfast table with Patricia and Mara when I realised I forgot my headphones, yeh you can tell I have my priorities sorted.<p>

"oh crap my headphones! I'll just run up and get them" I said to Patricia and Mara.

"do you want us to wait for you Franky?" Patricia kindly offered.

"No its fine the campus is pretty small I'm sure I'll find my way but thanks" I replied as I was walking out the door to the hallway, when suddenly I felt myself bump into something and fall. Luckily two strong arms caught me and lifted me back up before I hit the floor.

"I know you're new here but surely you know to watch where you're walking?" a guy said in a deep, posh voice, I looked up to see possibly the hottest boy of the entire human race, he was tall, thin, had sandy blonde hair that was styled perfectly and his eyes that I have appeared to get lost in were a crystal ocean blue they literally sparkled. He made Robert Pattison look like Wagner. Realising after a couple minutes I should probably stop staring at his gorgeous blue orbs and say something smart.

"Sorry I didn't see you" I mumbled, ye that's gonna make him think your worth talking to, Jesus why am I such a douche sometimes?

"haha it's quite alright I'm Jerome, take it your Franky sorry I couldn't introduce myself last night just I wasn't feeling too well" he said as he flashed a smile to make even Sir Alan Sugar melt.

"It's fine, Trudy said last night well I just got to get my headphones then get to school, wouldn't be too good being late on my first day" I said as I headed up the stairs thanking the stars that I am living with one of the fittest lads creation have ever invented.

"Well I'll wait down here while you get your headphones and I'll show you around the school considering we're in practically all the same classes apart from drama and maths" he offered with a wink.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my headphones and my bag and ran back down at the speed of lightning as we headed out to school.

* * *

><p>I had the most perfect morning at school, never thought I would say that but who couldn't when I was sat near Jerome all morning in English, double science and RS, I found that he's not close with his parents, that he has a great sense of humour, his best friend is Alfie and is single. I was especially happy with the last part! As I sat next to Mara, Amber, Patricia, Mick, Fabian and Nina at dinner (Jerome and Alfie went to a lunchtime detention for tying the teachers shoes to the desk) Mara spoke first "So, Franky I see you're spending a lot of time with Jerome"<p>

"ye, he's been showing me around the school considering we have most lessons together. He seems really nice "I answered smiling simply thinking of Jerome.

"Franky, you might want to be careful Jerome's never usually nice unless he gets something in return trust us we know" Fabian warned me.

"So, you're saying he's only being my friend because he wants something in return!" I raised my voice, angered at how they could say something so mean about Jerome sure I have only known him for a few hours but he has been nothing but kind.

"No Franky but I don't think you should think of Jerome as your friend." Nina backed Fabian up.

"Franky all of us have only had bad experiences with Jerome, he even tricked his best friend Alfie into thinking he was going on a date with Amber while Amber thought she was meeting Mick and he blackmailed me into doing his chores, trust us Franky Jerome is bad news. We're sorry" Mara told me as she gave me a hug. I couldn't believe this surely they were right…

* * *

><p>As I was sat in Maths next to Mick we were both typing into my iPod notes to talk so the teacher wouldn't hear us, he put "I'm going to break it off with Amber tonight things with us aren't going so well :"

I replied"ohh sorry to hear about that Mick I haven't spoken to Jerome since the beginning of dinner I feel bad for ignoring him :/"

"Don't Franky, he'll only be using you after he's bored of you he'll move onto some other girl…he doesn't deserve you"

"Ohh, so he's a player :/ just he seemed different to any other guy I met :S"

"He would be a player if any of the girls at this school actually put up with him every1 knows his rep for being a bully and untrustworthy Franks"

The bell for end of school soon rang as me and Mick headed back to Anubis with Mara and Patricia I left school feeling a lot less happier than I went in with. I was walking along to the toilets when suddenly I heard somebody mention my name, being nosy I propped my ear up against the toilet door to hear two people talking.

"Hey man so what's up with you and Franky, do you like her or is she just another conquest?" this was Alfie's voice, _conquest? Is that what he thinks of me?_

"Oh her well I wanted to get to know her today but she seems a bit too high maintenance I think she'd want me to commit myself to her, I can't do that especially with all the other hot girls at the school!" Jerome's voice echoed in my head, _they were right. How could I have given out my trust so easily and especially with what happened last time…with Matt. I needed to find Mara she was the only one who would understand… _

I stumbled away ran upstairs to find Mara scrolling through my IPod playlists, as soon as she seen me she said "Franky have you been crying? Are you alright?"

"Mara, I didn't just get sent here because my parents found me difficult, there was a guy at my old school. He was called Matt well we were in love well at least I thought we were it turns out while I was bunking off school just to meet him when I was in school he was cheating on me with other girls. I found out when I went to meet him after I got out of school early only to see him snogging one of my close friends, he threatened me that if I broke up with him he would tell my parents I had been bunking off to see him and at the time I had a really close relationship with my parents. I felt trapped whenever he would come round to my house my parents would adorn him with praises and compliments as I stood there feeling betrayed. Soon after I found out my best friend Jack decided that he needed payback for how he treats me so we hid a camera where he would usually go to snog girls and recorded him we showed his parents and they soon took him out of school and sent him on a strict course for troubled teens in Wales. My parents didn't support me and take my side instead they blamed me saying I wasn't paying him enough attention and that I should of broke it off earlier before things got out of hand so we started fighting all the time and they decided to send me here to try and reform me. The thing is after the Matt incident I never bothered involving myself with relationships as I thought they would all turn out like that but today with Jerome he was the first person since then that I have put the past behind me and laid my trust on the line. Then I went to go to the toilets after school and heard Alfie and Jerome talking about whether I was just another "conquest" to Jerome I feel as though I have been deceived…again." by the end of this both Mara and me were crying she had me wrapped up in a hug muttering to me that it will be alright as our eyes were filled with tears we didn't notice that Jerome was stood outside the door listening to everything that I said.

**Jerome POV**

I can't believe this that's why Franky's been avoiding me, sure at first I was only talking to her as she was new meat but now well now she knows the truth about me and after all she's been through how can I be so heartless? I was only going to dump her tomorrow and see what else is new but now I can't stop thinking about her, I have got to show her the real me (cheesy but true) she needs to know that my reputation is just an act, for her anyway. After dinner tonight I'm going to apologise to Franky, yes you heard me right I'm going to apologise- me Jerome Clark. Apologise. God help me.

* * *

><p>I was sat next to Franky and Patricia at dinner; I could tell Franky was nervous sat near me so I wrote a note asking her to meet me in the laundry cupboard at 8pm and tucked it in her jean pocket I seen her soon after open it up and scribble down an answer and slide it along the table to me. I opened it scared for the answer only to see "yes, this better be good" I felt as though I let her down she seemed so happy this morning then I ruined it all with my goddamn rep. Dinner was fairly quiet considering everyone felt the tension between me and Franky.<p>

* * *

><p>Franky's POV<p>

After dinner I went straight upstairs with Mara and told her about the note.

"Well do you think I should go Mara?"

"Yeh it might be Jerome's way of apologising! Haha! Trust me Franky he might have re-thinked his actions 'cause he has never asked to meet back up with a girl who rejected him, he would normally shrug it off but obviously he thinks you're special" Mara answered with a smile.

"Now there is only one person who can get you a prepared for a date with Jerome" she winked as I blushed mumbling "It's not a date"

* * *

><p>I walked out of Amber's room feeling as though I had been put on a speed visit to the hairdressers, salon, clothes store and manicurist all in one! She put me in this gorgeous black playsuit, some black brogues and star tights for a more "me" edge she said. I told her I didn't want to be too fancy as we were only going to talk things through in a laundry cupboard so I had minimal make up and left my hair as it was not like I could much with it. Amber, Mara, Nina and me were busy chatting when I looked at my iPod and noticed it 8pm.<p>

"Shit well its 8 better go, wish me luck" I panicked as my friends all wishing me luck and I left to head quietly downstairs to meet Jerome.

I opened the door to see a dim light glow around the cupboard it was bigger than I expected it to be, I noticed Jerome stood a few steps infront of me the light shone on him giving his skin a golden glow radiating against his black shirt, he had camel chinos on with black toms. His blue eyes pierced my hazel ones.

"You look amazing…I didn't think you'd come" he said quietly, he looked nervous.

"Thanks well I decided I might as well hear your side of the story unless you want to tell me something else?" I asked deciding to take control of the situation, I figured he rarely apologised so I might as well get it out of him while there was just us two.

"You see Franky the thing is…well I overheard your conversation with Mara about Matt…"

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted as I turned to leave realising I was wasting my time with him.

"No it's just I heard somebody outside mine and Alfie's room so I went out to see who was there…then I heard you and Mara talking upstairs…I'm sorry for what you heard of mine and Alfie's conversation and also the situation with Matt and I am really sorry for the fact I was just playing you earlier I really do want to get to know you Franky…I understand if you don't want to…" he mumbled his way towards the last part but kept eye contact with me throughout his apology. He turned to walk away when without thinking I grabbed his arm as he spun back round to face me.

"Jerome I do want to get to know you, the real you not just the cover you put on this morning" I smiled back at him as he hugged me whispering thank you in my ear. I didn't want to let go of Jerome he smelt like dark chocolate with a hint of strawberry, eventually we let go of each other and awkwardly walked out of the cupboard and back to our rooms.

Jerome's POV

Wow. That was all I could think of. Talking to Franky went way better than I expected, I mean I apologised several times which I didn't expect me to do and she forgave me not to mention I got a hug well I hugged her but she hugged me back, it was amazing she smelt like musky flowers and her small frame fit perfectly with mine, I got changed and laid in bed thinking about her when suddenly Alfie asked "Dude where were you? With Franky?"

"Oh shut up Alfie" I buried my face in my pillow hiding my smirk.

"Jerome likes Franky, Jerome and Franky sitting in a tree, K-I OWW!" Alfie's song got interrupted by the pillow I threw at his head.

"Not cool dude" Alfie said as he threw the pillow back at me laughing.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were all sat round the table having breakfast when Amber burst through the door and announced "Hey everybody, I just wanted to let you all know Mick broke up with me last night" she glared daggers at Mick "so I'm having a party tonight to celebrate the fact I'm single for now and you're all invited!" Mick rolled his eyes at this.<p>

"Oh great Amber thanks sounds fun" Nina said as she nudged Fabian.

"Oh right yeh Amber congratulations" Fabian said in a bored tone.

Alfie whispered to me "Yes Amber's single I think it's time for the Alfster to show Amber my guns" as he flexed his arms.

"What guns Alfie?" I asked laughing at his feeble arms; Patricia probably has stronger arms than him.

Everybody walked out to go to school excitedly chattering about what to wear tonight I noticed Franky was lagging behind obviously she wasn't too ecstatic about getting dressed up for tonight like Amber was. I ran up to catch her, "Hey you" I smirked as I pulled her by the waist towards me "I take it you're not happy about tonight then"

"Hi, well it's just I have a maths test last so maybe after I do that I'll focus on what eye shadow to wear tonight" she joked.

"Well you know I am an excellent mathematician so maybe I could help you at lunch?" I asked hoping to spend some more time with her.

"Yeh that would be a great help thanks Jerome well if you'll excuse me I've got Drama with Mara; to fail or not to fail that is the question?" why is she so cute? Urgh I sound like Amber…

"Most definitely to fail!" I said laughing as she walked into the Drama room to sit near Mara.

* * *

><p>I was walking to meet Franky to tutor her when I heard my name in the boy's bathrooms.<p>

"I can't believe Franky forgave Jerome after what he said about her! God he is such a cunning twat, I don't know what Franky sees in him, maybe she's deluded or something" it was Mick. _I'd walk in and punch that meathead but that would be animal abuse._

"Well maybehe's not as bad as you think Mick, he must be nicer to her than anyone of us if she's putting up with him for that long" and that was Fabian. _Thank you Fabian glad to see someone has sense in there!_

"Franky's too good for him, we were talking in Maths yesterday and she was saying how she thought he was different to any other guy she's met! He'll only break her heart and then I'll be there for her" Mick said cunningly.

"But dude what about you and Amber aren't you still upset over the breakup?"

"Ha! Why do you think I broke up with her? Fabian you can't deny that Franky will only end up heartbroken with Jerome" Mick had Fabian cornered.

"I suppose you're right…"Fabian gave in. I had to do what was best for Franky and I knew that some part of what Mick was saying was true, Franky will only end up heartbroken with me and she deserves to be happy after all she's been through.

"Hey Jerome! So I was thinking we start on data as that's my weakest subject?" she asked me, I knew from looking at her I had to go through with this lie even if we would both come out worse from it it would be better for Franky.

"I'm sorry Franky, I can't tutor you in fact I'd rather not see you at all when it's not completely necessary, if you'll excuse me I have to go find Alfie" I said without any emotion in my voice.

"But Jerome I thought we'd get past this what about last night?" she asked as I could see the tears building up in her eyes, it took every strain of my will power not to apologise and kiss away the tears I'd created.

"last night was a mistake Franky I should of never have made you believe them silly lies, I'd much rather you forget last night completely it would be better for both of us" I couldn't look in her beautiful eyes I knew if I did I would surrender my plan.

"You know what Jerome you ARE heartless! Everybody was right about you especially Mick!" she shouted at me then ran away from me to maths unprepared for her test. I decided I might as well stay on the green and pull grass thinking whether or not what I've done was the best decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

Taking my place next to Mick I got out a pen and wiped away my tears Mick got his IPod out and typed a message.

"hey what's wrong? "

"Jerome basically told me he wants nothing to do with me and everything he said last night was a mistake and I should forget it :'("

":O why would any1 want 2 not know u?"

"you are right about him Mick he's not worth my time…I just want to make him feel as mad as I do"

"hmm I know how about at Ambers party 2nyt we dance all night infront of him surely he'll get jealous of how you've moved on so quick!"

"good plan but won't Amber be upset? :/"

"doubt it she'll be too busy bragging to people about how she feels free and alive again and that she doesn't need me :P"

"haha true, so plans set then!"

Our teacher soon sent out our maths papers round and so we had to be quiet unfortunately I didn't get all the questions considering Jerome decided to bail on tutoring me last minute.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fairly quickly as I was now in the front room ready for the party to kick in with everybody else. I noticed Jerome and Alfie come in after Fabian and even though I'm still really mad at Jerome I had to admit he looked good, he was wearing a loose grey shirt with a white top underneath and blue denim jeans, his hair was perfect as usual but wait stop it Franky! You hate him you just really really hate him and his stupid hair!<p>

The party kicked in soon enough, I plugged my iPod into the dock and blasted one of my party playlists, I noticed Mick come over to me as a cover version of Toxic started to play, "Hey Franks, want to make Jerome Jealous?" he winked as he offered me his hand, I gladly took it as I noticed Jerome was standing by the drinks table alone.

Mick took me to the middle of the front room so that everyone could see us including Jerome, Mick held my hand and put the other around my waist as I put my spare hand on his shoulder, I could see Jerome straighten up already. Although Mick didn't match my rhythm he still managed to get a scowl off Jerome as he spun me out and pulled me back in winking at me as I giggled. Since the song was quite sexy he pulled me in and I wrapped my arms around his neck, our breathing got heavier as we moved a bit faster around the room, I only managed to notice Jerome walking slowly towards us. All of a sudden, the song was trailing to an end as I began to walk away Mick pulled me forward and kissed me roughly only it wasn't at all how I expected he seemed full of anger, rivalry and jealousy, I managed to push him back before he kissed me again. I felt tears sting on my cheeks as I ran away shouting "Mick why the hell did you do that?"

"But I thought that's what you wanted?"

"A dance not a kiss!" Jerome clearly furious that Mick made me do something I didn't want to do went forward and punched Mick in the face, I ran away from all the drama to cry in Jerome's room, I figured they wouldn't find me here. I got changed from my uncomfortable dress into Jerome's boxers and casual t-shirt right now I was more mad at Mick than Jerome at least I know Jerome would never hurt me physically.

Jerome's POV

I decided to walk over to Franky and Mick and ask Franky for a dance seen as that fool was tripping over his own feet, only what happened next I would never have expected. As soon as I seen Mick's lips touch Franky's anger rushed through my veins I quickly stepped forward as Franky pushed Mick off her just as he was about to kiss her again. Franky had tears filling her eyes only this was because of Mick, and that idiot was not about to get away free for what he did so I went forward and punched him. Hard. Sure it hurt a bit and I winced but it was worth it as he stumbled back and fell on the floor. Mara came over to me and asked "should I go look for her?"

"No its fine I will, I think we need to speak" Mara nodded understanding the situation between me and Franky. The others looked after Mick as I rushed out the room, I went upstairs checked her room, the girls bathroom, the laundry cupboard and Nina and Amber's room but I couldn't find her anywhere. Heading back downstairs I deciding on checking my room, it wouldn't hurt to try. I slowly opened my door and noticed in my bed was a figure hidden under my covers. Franky. I sneaked in so she wouldn't hear me and sat beside her and noticed she was crying which broke my heart.

"Don't waste tears on that meathead Franky luv" I said as I stroked her soft hair, she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry I'll get out if you want I just didn't want to go somewhere where people would find me" she softly said as she wiped her tears away with the sleeves of my t-shirt.

"No stay and by the way I like you in my clothes" I said as I lay next to her on my bed.

"Thanks, I think we need to talk Jerome" she said as her bright hazel eyes gazed upon mine, I nodded in agreement.

"Me first, the only reason I was dancing with Mick tonight was because you said at dinner that you wanted nothing to do with me, so Mick said in Maths we should dance together to make you jealous, saying it out loud I now know how stupid it sounds. But the kiss was never part of the plan, it made me mad because the last guy I kissed was Matt and when Mick kissed me it reminded me of all the bad memories. I'm sorry Jerome I shouldn't have let it get that far." She was so sincere in telling me this I couldn't help but like her more; I wrapped my arms around her as she lay her head on my chest.

"Franky you don't have to apologise for that dufuss. I actually only said those things to you because before I went to see you I heard Mick talking to Fabian in the loo's about how he likes you, I'll only leave you heartbroken and you deserve better than me which I thought was true so that's why I was so awful Franky. Trust me it took every strength I had not to hug you as you started crying so really I'm the one who's sorry" she shuffled up and stroked my hair.

"I think Mick's the one who needs to apologise to both of us and Amber for ruining her party! But wait he likes me? It's just I don't like him…I like…you" she nervously said looking down on me as she twiddled her fingers waiting for me to reply. I pulled her down towards me and just before pressing my lips to hers I said "I like you too"

Franky's POV

When Jerome kissed me I felt butterflies spin around in my stomach as fireworks went off in my head making me feel dizzy, his lips tasted like I can't find a word perfect enough to describe the taste. His teeth bit my lip asking for entrance, I obliged as I ran my hands threw his soft thick hair and felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. This moment was perfect; this is what my first kiss should have been like.

Eventually we needed to breath so stopped he smirked at me as I smirked back as he said "Now that was a kiss" I laughed as I rolled back to his side and pulled the covers over us both.

"Goodnight Jerome" I said as his arm snaked around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest slowing falling asleep to his heartbeat.

**Jerome's POV**

I loved watching Franky sleep she was so peaceful and anytime she stirred in her sleep I would cuddle her further in so she would be at rest again. The door was barged open and in stumbled Alfie "Hey man!" he said in a loud voice.

"Shhhh Franky's asleep you'll wake her" I shushed him irritated at the thought of disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Awww so you's are together now? Jerome loves Franky! Jerome wants to kiss Franky!"

"Coming from Amber's personal stalker?"

"…" Alfie just looked at me; clearly I had won with my epic comeback.

* * *

><p>Franky's POV<p>

I woke up at 6:45am and decided to grab my clothes and run back to my room to get changed in my uniform so Victor wouldn't suspect anything unfortunately Mara being the early bird she is was already up and caught me.

"Franky! Where were you? What happened to you? And is that Jerome's t-shirt …and boxers?" Mara fired questions at me I guess I did look a bit suspicious well I best answer all her questions.

"Calm Mara. I was with Jerome we were talking things through and everything's fine now turns out it was all Micks' fault. And yes they are my dress was too uncomfortable so I changed into these and by the time we finished talking I was too tired to go back here so I fell asleep on Jerome's bed. Phew! Any more questions?" I threw out quickly before she got the wrong idea.

"So what's going on with you two now?" She asked as she patted a space next to her on her bed for me to sit down.

"I don't know well I told him I erm liked him and he said he liked me too" Mara dropped her mouth and squealed at this "then he err…he kissed me…and I kissed him back…" I looked down at the floor as Mara looked at me.

"OHEMGEE! I cannot believe this, so are two a couple now?" Mara squealed excitedly as she clasped her hands.

"I don't know we didn't talk much after that I'll ask him when I see him this morning"

"Franky this is so great you two are perfect for each other you are both as stubborn as a mule and shy and you bring out the best in each other" Mara smiled at me as she got up.

"You probably better get changed, oh do you not want me to mention about you two?"

"Yeh please don't not until I figure what's going on first, thanks Mara" I said as I collected some clothes for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jerome to come down, god how long it takes a guy to get ready! Finally I heard footsteps coming down the stairs; I looked round to see Jerome coming down the stairs as he finished perfecting his tie.<p>

"Hi" I said awkwardly as he walked towards me.

"Hey" He said as always full of confidence.

"I just… I wanted to know…well what we are Jerome?" I said nervous for his answer.

"First of all I want to ask you something" he said as I looked upon his smouldering eyes.

"What?" I mumbled as he took held of my hands.

"Franky, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk as I broke into a smile and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Yes of course I will be!" I beamed.

"I take it your questions been answered?" Jerome laughed as he picked me up and spun me round.

As we walked in the lounge area hand in hand Mara asked straight away "Are you two together now?"

"Yes we are Mara" Jerome said proudly as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. Everyone congratulated us apart from Mick who slumped further back in his chair, when everyone finished their breakfast we headed outside and off to school. As I was walking along the green Jerome ran ahead to tell Alfie his latest scheme Mick jogged up to me I turned to face him and said "Mick I hope you're coming here to apologise to me for everything you have done to me and Jerome" I really wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone this morning.

"The only thing I'm apologising for is the fact you're dating Jerome. You'll see the truth soon enough Franky, I'm not giving up on you" Mick seemed pretty serious, too serious if you ask me…

"Mick I'm sorry I don't like you like that, I thought it was pretty clear when I pushed you away when you kissed me last night. What truth Mick? I like Jerome; I'm dating Jerome that's the truth!" I really wasn't up for his petty arguments especially with what he was saying about seeing the truth, what the hell?

"I know Jerome, he will get bored and leave you, and you let me kiss you!"

"Mick. Leave. Me. Alone." I stormed away fed up with his bullshit and great an awkward first lesson of maths to top it all off!

* * *

><p>I see Mara waltz into our room as I ask "So how come your so happy?"<p>

"Well I just want to tell you something" Mara beamed as she sat on my bed.

"Okay go on…" I was interested to hear this.

"Well I kind of…well maybe like Mick…a lot" she blushed smiling at me as I dropped my smile.

"Mara you're too good for Mick! And also the erm…the reason why Jerome and I weren't speaking yesterday was because…well Jerome heard mick in the loo's saying that he liked me. Also on the way to school he said he's not giving up on me. I told him I like Jerome but he wouldn't listen, I'm sorry Mara Mick's a jerk he doesn't deserve you" I spluttered out feeling bad for the fact Mara likes Mick but Mick likes me and I like Jerome this whole situation is twisted. Mara's face also fell as I told her this but her sadness soon turned to anger though.

"God! You've only been here a month and you've already got two of the guys wrapped round your finger, can I not even like Mick without you being involved! You've already got Jerome why can't you let me have Mick?" she shouted as I was shocked at her for being so cruel when she was supposed to be my friend.

"Mara what are you on about I like Jerome, I'm going out with Jerome why on earth would I want Mick? I only told you because I didn't want you to get hurt considering we're meant to be best friends" I couldn't believe I was getting blamed for nothing.

"Some best friend you are, you know what have Mick I don't care!" she yelled as she stormed out.

I ran along the corridor to Patricia's single room and told her we need to talk.

After explaining what happened with Mara she suggested a plan to show Mara how awful Mick is. We decided to do the plan after dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mick could I talk to you?" I pulled Mick into a seclude corner making sure i gave Patricia a hand signal.<p>

"Yeh okay" Mick said a glow in his eyes, making me realise this plan might work after all.

I noticed out the corner of my eyes Patricia walk with Mara towards the next room near me and Mick, I knew I had to get the truth out of Mick sooner rather than later.

"So erm…what do you think of Mara?" I tried slipping her in the conversation pretty soon so the pressure would be off Patricia.

**Patricia's POV**

"Listen Mara I need you to hear this" I told Mara as I pulled the walkie talkie from my pocket.

"Okay, what?" Mara asked innocently.

**Franky's POV**

"What do I think of Mara? Well she's a geek, she's straight, boring and she's all into books and learning. Sure I get along with her but that's about it I only really put up with her because she's living in the same house as me. I find her a bit annoying really" Mick answered uninterested.

**Mara's POV**

My heart dropped to my stomach as soon as I heard Mick's words pour out of the walkie talkie. I felt tears form quickly in my eyes and delicately fall down the sides of my cheeks I slowly looked up to Patricia as she gave me a sympathetic look.

**Franky's POV**

"But Mick Mara likes you" I said as I looked at him disgusted at how heartless he could actually be.

"I don't care, she'll get over it but I won't get over you Franky, I like you and I don't care that you're with Jerome!" Mick's face had a look of anger and jealousy in it.

"Mick, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I said as he took a step closer.

**Mara's POV**

"Patricia I think I've heard enough to understand now. Thank you if you'll please excuse me." I said wiping the tears away from my face, Patricia nodded understandingly as she gave me a loving hug; I walked up to my room with my shoulders slumped realising how stupid I had been.

**Franky's POV**

"You will" Mick said as he grabbed my face and roughly kissed me, I didn't have time to process what was happening before I felt Mick's body being ripped away I opened my eyes to find Mick's body on the floor and a furious Jerome infront of me. My teary eyes looked into Jerome's blazing dark blue ones, his fists were clenched and his breathing heavy from throwing Mick out the way. I knew no matter what I could say would make Jerome believe me, I mean what could I possibly say to make this situation better? Nothing that's what.

"Don't bother. We're over Franky." His voice was emotionless; he glared again at me this time with disappointment as he turned and walked to his room slamming the door shut. Patricia came round the corner as she said Mara heard Mick and now believes us she stopped talking though as soon as she seen my tears.

"Oh Patricia everything has turned out for the worst, Mick k-kissed me and Jerome he…he saw and he broke u-up with me. Patricia he won't even look at me" I burst into tears as I fell in her arms the realisation of not being Jerome's girlfriend dawned on me.

"Oh no, oh god Franky I'm so sorry, I'll go talk to him and explain everything" Patricia said comfortingly, I shook my head.

"There's no use he told me not to bother. If it's alright I think I'm going to have an early night" I said unwrapping myself from the embrace.

"Sure Franky, ask if you need anything" she said as she waved to me as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome POV<strong>

Throwing myself on my bed and wrapping the covers round me I contemplated on what I just saw. _How could she kiss him again? I thought she liked me? Why didn't she rush out excuses? Did she want to kiss Mick? How long have she and Mick been seeing each other? Why hasn't she come to see me yet? Does she not care about me? _Each question that popped into my mind got me both angry and sad about the situation. I eventually let my mind rest into a peaceful slumber…

**The next morning**

I was awaked with a large shove which isn't necessarily the most pleasant way to be woken by. I slowly opened my eyes to see an angry Patricia standing above me arms folded and her foot tapping.

"About time too" she sighed annoyed.

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour of the morning" I complained covering my face with my pillow.

"I need to explain to you about what happened with Franky and Mick seen as you won't let her speak" she said this time more serious, I stiffened as I heard her mention her name; Patricia pulled the pillow off my head.

"Well it's hardly like she's been begging to give me her excuses of what happened." I said trying to keep a cool.

"Yeh probably 'cause she's that ashamed of what happened, idiot"

"Why would she be ashamed I thought she wanted to kiss Mick?" I said now confused by the situation.

"Do you boys have a brain in there or is it just filled with air?" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Listen and I'll explain. Me and Franky set up a plan for Mara because she told Franky she likes Mick but when Franky told Mara Mick likes her she got angry and fell out with Franky. So I and Franky decided if we could record what Mick really thinks of Mara then Mara would realise how much of a jerk he is. It went well as Mara heard Mick say he didn't care about her so she went upstairs, Mick however wasn't finished he told Franky he likes her but when Franky said she doesn't like him back she likes you Mick told her she will like him. Mick then grabbed Franky's face and kissed her you only saw Mick and Franky kiss you didn't see what happened before. Franky didn't rush out excuses because she knew after the first time Mick kissed her you wouldn't believe her and you would call her a liar and do you honestly think Franky would want to be called a liar after what happened with her parents so she let you break up with her. You honestly thought Franky doesn't care about you? She was trembling with tears after you walked away, to be fair Jerome you'll be lucky if Franky forgives you." As Patricia let it all out I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to jump to conclusions I should have known Franky better.

"If you'll excuse me Patricia I need to speak to Franky. Thank you for telling me this though." I said climbing out of bed as she nodded and walked back up to her own room.

* * *

><p>When I walked in Franky's room I did not expect to see the sight that I saw…<p>

Her bed was made, all her belongings had gone, her wardrobe was empty all that remained was a letter lying delicately on the mattress I walked over and grabbed it all it read was "I'm sorry. F .x" I felt my stomach turn upside down making me feel sick.

"Patricia! Trudy! Mara! Come quick! Hurry!" I yelled, I knew I had to gather as many people as possible so I could find Franky.

I heard footsteps run up the stairs as people piled in the doorway.

"What's the matter Jerome?" Trudy said worried.

"She's gone. Franky's gone" I said as I showed Trudy the note.

"Oh no…right Patricia, Mara go and gather everybody tell them meet us outside" Trudy said her face full of worry as Mara and Patricia raced out into the hallway.

We all gathered outside as Trudy explained what to do "Right everybody split into pairs check near the school, other houses, the front gate everywhere she can't be far, GO!"

Me and Alfie ran towards the front gate we checked outside the grounds near the gates but I stopped in my tracks when I see two feet near a bush I shouted everybody over, I didn't dare look in case Franky wasn't just sleeping.

Everybody soon ran to where me and Alfie where, I went forward and noticed it was Franky and as I checked her pulse I felt she was still breathing thankfully. I rolled her body over as Trudy crouched down near me, I saw tears stain her cheeks, mascara staining her eyes but worst of all blood staining her top, Franky's blood…

Trudy muttered under her breath as I started crying, Franky had been stabbed. I pulled her delicately up to my chest and hugged her as Trudy told me to put pressure onto the wound, everybody started crying and panicked, and Patricia called 999 and asked for an ambulance. The ambulance was arriving in the gates slowly as they pulled a stretcher out and hoisted Franky onto it as they were putting her into the ambulance one of the doctors said somebody could go with them. Without thinking I stepped forward and told the woman I would go.

"And what relation to Franky are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend" I said wishing in the back of my mind that was true.

"Alright son, hop in careful mind." The kind woman said as she helped me into the ambulance as I took a seat I waved to the others as Trudy and Victor arranged to get the students down to A&E as fast as possible. I held Franky's pale hand, kissing each one of her fingers.

* * *

><p>As we arrived in A&amp;E Franky was rushed in a medical surgery as I had to sit outside until the others got here I seen them put plug and wires around her small frame as her eyelids remained closed. I paced the corridor several times before I heard lots of chatter and seen Amber, Nina and Patricia rush forward and fire questions at me.<p>

Soon after everyone settled down, a doctor came out as me and Trudy shot up he said quietly to us "She was stabbed several times, she has a lost a lot of blood but is still alive, she will wake up from the sedative in a couple of hours at max. Please be gentle with her when she wakes up as she may feel dizzy don't worry nothings a good couple days rest won't do. You may go see her now not too many though. "

Trudy and me both nodded and thanked him as Trudy went to tell everyone the news I went straight into the waiting room Franky had been put in. I see her small frame covered in an overflowing hospital gown as she had her stomach bandaged up I sat in the seat near her bed and held her hand. After an hour I rested my head on the bed still grasping her hand in mine slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

I wakened up to a throbbing pain in my stomach, as I reached under my covers to feel what was wrong, I felt bandages as a pain shot through my weak body, I yelped. I slowly opened my eyes to a bright room that I did not recognise, as my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed I was in a hospital room, I looked around and noticed a body slumped in the chair beside me, his hands held onto one of mine. I used my free hand to pat his head to try and wake him so I could get some sense from what is happening. His head slowly rose as he blinked several times I looked to his blue orbs and saw it was Jerome. I sat straight up in the bed.

"Jerome?" I said confused, his face seemed to light up when I said his name he brought his hand to my cheek and stroked my hair lovingly.

My didn't answer he simply kissed my lips with so much passion that the throbbing pain in my stomach turned into butterflies dancing around as he moved his lips against mine like music. I felt as though this kiss meant a lot more to Jerome than to me as when he left my lips he wrapped his strong warm arms around my fragile body pulling me into a warm hug.

"I thought I'd lost you there Franky" he whispered to my ear.

"What are you on about?" I said completely lost as he pulled away and his face dropped with disappointment.

"Franky, do you remember why you're here?" he said concerned.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with my stomach…" I said bluntly pulling the covers away and swinging my legs over the bed and pointing to the bandages.

"Franky I was hoping you would remember, it's just you were well…you were stabbed" he said as he bit his lip adorably.

"St-stabbed? But who would…oh god" I see images flash through my mind like a slideshow, images of my parents, of Matt, how he cheated on me, blackmailed me, how my parents rejected me, then of Anubis, with Mara, Patricia, Trudy and most of all Jerome, images of Mick kissing me, Jerome kissing me which gave me butterflies, falling out with Mara, Jerome dumping me, me running away in the morning to get a taxi to Jack's only to see the one person I despised the most – Matt. Him telling me he's out of the program and ready to make me pay, him stabbing me then running away as I fell into a bush bleeding.

"Franky what's wrong you're crying do you remember?" he said face full of hope.

"Oh Jerome I'm sorry for Mick and everything" I said now with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm the one who's sorry I never listened and let you speak, I'll never forgive myself Franky I'm so sorry" he said meaningfully. "Now what do you remember?"

"He's back. Matt's back and he's out to get me." I said suddenly everything went black as I felt myself falling off the bed.

**Jerome's POV**

"He's back. Matt's back and he's out to get Me." she said her eyes like a deer in a headlight; she slightly swayed then closed her eyes and collapsed in a heap I managed to catch her before she done any harm to herself.

My stomach churned as I heard his name echo in my mind. _Matt_. He stabbed Franky, _my_ Franky, how could he? He will get payback for this and I _will _be the one to give it to him. Doctors soon rushed in and got her back on the bed and ushered me out as they took several tests on her. I went to tell Patricia about what Franky said about Matt.

Patricia decided that we needed to tell Trudy about all of this about Matt stabbing Franky and his reason along with their past.

* * *

><p>The next day I went to visit Franky regardless of what Victor and Trudy told me. I saw she was on her IPod watching something funny as she burst into fits of laughter several times; I walked over to her bed and set down a basket. She paused her show and looked up and smiled to me and said a cheerful "Hi!"<p>

"Well you're looking better; here I brought you some stuff so you won't get bored, don't worry Patricia picked most of the stuff out" I smiled as she pulled out several magazines to look at.

"Thanks Jerome that was really kind of you" she patted the bed for me to sit down next to her.

"Err Franky…I wanted to ask you something" I said unsure.

"Okay go ahead" she popped some sweets in her mouth and offered me some.

"Well you know when you went out, where were you going to exactly?" I asked slowly.

"Oh…I wanted to escape so badly so I called for a taxi to pick me up outside the gates to take me to Jack's…" she said looking down at the covers.

"Who's Jack?" I said worried in case he was another Matt

"Don't worry Jack was my best friend when I lived back home he was the one who helped get Matt away from me" she gave a small smile to me.

"I think he's coming down soon to check on me so you'll get to meet him" she smiled flicking through the magazines.

"Franky I just wanted to say I know you're going through a lot now so no pressure but when you're ready I would really like to talk to you about us and erm…whether you would still like to be…with me…or not ." I said uncomfortably as she dropped the magazine and grasped my hands in her warm ones.

"Jerome I would love to be your girlfriend again" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around me I hugged her back then pulled away and passionately kissed her leaning back towards the bed as her hands weaved through my hair pulling me closer we were interrupted by a cough at the door.

"Excuse me but you have a visitor Miss Richards" the snooty nurse said as she interrupted our make out session. We turned around to see a guy looking as if he stepped off Alexander McQueen's A/W catwalk, he took his sunglasses off and ran well skipped towards us and squealed "Franky darling! How are you?"

"Hey Jack, I'm super, better than ever and you how's home?" Franky said as they did some sort of friendship hug, so this is Jack well clearly no competition there although Franky may have competition…

"Urgh! Completely boring I wish you were there Franks I don't have my BSF anymore!" he pulled a dramatic sad face.

"BSF?" I said confused.

"Oh, Best Shopping Friend! Jack this is Jerome my boyfriend and Jerome this is Jack my best friend" Franky said laughing as I held a hand out and Jack hugged me.

"So this is the Jerome I've heard all about!" Jack said as he nudged the blushing Franky as I raised my eyebrows at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

After a few hours of talking the conversation landed upon Matt.

"Franky I've got some bad news for you. Matt's out of the training programme and he's out to get revenge." Jack said seriously as he tucked into my Jaffa cakes.

"I know I remember him telling me yesterday morning..." I said sadly, Jerome wrapped his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"Well I can stay here for however long you need me Franks" Jack said comfortingly.

"How about we get Trudy and Victor to put up extra safety around the house like camera's outside so Victor will know if anyone comes near Anubis then we'll have warning" Jerome said as Jack nodded his head in agreement. _I suppose that would keep everyone safer…_

* * *

><p><span>One week later<span>

As soon as I got out of hospital Trudy made swift arrangements for extra safety measures to be taken outside Anubis house and the perimeter of the land for everybody's safety.

I was just about to walk up the stairs when Mara stopped me I spun around to face her; we hadn't talked since the whole Mick thing.

"Franky I just wanted to say sorry for everything, for not believing you and making lies I knew you would never cheat on Jerome I guess I was just so angry at Mick for leading me on and myself for believing him" she said I hugged her but then my stomach dropped at what she said.

"Thank you Mara, but the thing is I have cheated on Jerome after you went upstairs Mick said I will like him and grabbed my face and kissed me and Jerome saw. That's why we broke up and the reason I ran away, I lost my boyfriend and my best friend nothing was keeping me here." Mara's face had a look of shock on it.

"Oh Franky I'm so sorry I was part of the reason you ran away" she said sadly.

"No Mara you and Jerome are the reason I stay here and well for Trudy's cooking" I laughed along with her as she hugged me.

"I know it's only been a week but I missed you Franks, and I want to thank you for helping me realise how much of a jerk Mick is" she said with a sad smile.

"Boys? Who needs 'em ey?" I said as she burst out laughing.

"Hey! Now that's just plain mean" Jerome said as he walked over to me and Mara.

"Well I better get going leave you two lover birds to it" she said smiling as she walked into the living room. Jerome wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I thought she'd never leave" he said teasing as he left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Now who's the one being mean?" I said as I unwrapped myself from him and grabbed my school bag, heading out the door teasing him back.

"You. Oh I am so gonna get you for this Richards just you wait" he said smirking as I left the house excited to see how he would get me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

I decided for Franky's teasing me this morning_, thinking she can leave me without a good morning kiss _she needed punishing I decided to wait until after break.

I saw her at her locker pulling out her necessary books so I walked over to her making sure she didn't see me approaching. I went abruptly infront of her put one arm around her neck pulling her head towards mine the other onto the small of her back and crashed my lips onto hers pushing her against the lockers, my lips moved passionately with hers, after several minutes we were beginning to run out of air so I pulled away without any warning and said "Have a nice class luv"

Walking away I could feel her glaring at me I suppose this game could go on for quite some time.

**Franky's POV**

Just as I was pulling my english book from my locker I noticed Jerome stand infront of me suddenly his lips crashed onto mine as his hands moved around my body, I responded and wrapped my arms around his neck weaving my fingers in his soft hair as he pushed me back against the lockers. His lips caressed mine moving with such passion I didn't know what got into him I just knew that butterflies were swooping in my stomach with the heat of the moment. It stopped all too suddenly as Jerome abruptly pulled away smirked and said "Have a nice day luv" then walked off without an explanation. My legs were like jelly but I managed to close my locker and went on my way to english trying to ignore the shocked looks from people who seen gave me.

I decided in english that since I had science next with Jerome he needed revenge and I knew just what to do to make him regret kissing me then leaving me…

In science

I took my seat next to Fabian and a smirking Jerome as I opened my textbook as the teacher started droning on about chromosomes, Jerome leaned back and murmured "So what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"This symbol equation, weird considering biology is my strongest topic" I said smirking giving him the answer he didn't expect, he frowned the shook his head and laughed realising I wasn't giving up easily.

Further on in the lesson Jerome was busy writing so I leaned forward and discreetly shuffled my chair towards him I stroked my leg against his seductively as I tapped my pen on my book. He coughed and shifted his position in his chair not realising how close I was, the teacher noticed him and barked "What appears to be the problem Clark?"

"Oh nothing miss thought I felt something, never mind." He answered as he looked at me and shook his head again. The teacher turned back to her computer. I stroked my leg against his slowly as he continued glaring at me, when he turned back to his book I placed my hand on his knee and caressed it slowly moving slowly up his thigh. He coughed to stop letting a moan out, I looked at the clock and realised the bell would go any second so I stopped, put my book in my bag and pushed my chair back. I heard the bell sound and walked out the classroom pulling my phone out to text Jerome.

_Two can play this game honey ;) .xx F_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see a new message from Jerome.

_Shame only one can win and we both know how easily you can be persuaded ;)xx J_

He sure does have cheek just wait until we get back to the house he's gonna wish he never challenged me…

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

I knew Franky was planning something for me but I just didn't know what and that was killing me.

"For Christ sake Jerome it is not that big of a deal she's hardly a member of the secret services now calm down!" Patricia yelled at me I glared at her clearly she doesn't understand.

I shut up and slumped further back into the couch, after watching some TV the others started coming in, Franky was the last to come in.

I straightened up in my chair as I seen her walk over to me and hold her hands up, although suspicious I put my hands in hers anyways as she with some struggle pulled me up on my feet. Without saying a word she pulled me outside so we were stood under a tree that was right near Anubis house.

"Why are we out here?" I said suspicious of her, she smiled not smirked but smiled at me.

"I give up and I'm here to collect my punishment from you" she said smirking, Franky knew that I liked to win so she let me now there's only one way to reward her…

"Well my punishment for you is to…kiss me and not stop unless you need air or there's a serious danger" I said knowing she would oblige.

"Hmm that's a tough one Jerome but seen as you did win I guess I'll have to take my punishment" she said laughing as she wound her arms around my neck leaning upwards towards me smiling, her lips finally touched mine but this time our kiss was a lot softer and more meaningful. Moving her fingers through my hair pulling me further in the kiss I wrapped my arms securely round her body as we leant against the tree trunk for support. We stopped for air a couple times but everything around us seemed to vanish when we eventually stopped I looked at her perfect face and smiled at how lucky I was Franky arrived here.

"Jerome, I love you" she said nervously smiling to me.

"Franky I love you too, more than you'll ever know" I said wrapping her in a hug as I kissed the crown of her head as we pulled apart and began walking back in the house I saw a black figure sweep across some bushes.

"Did you see that?" I said concerned.

"That black figure near the bushes? Yeh, I think we need to ask Victor to keep close eyes on the cameras tonight." She said, I was astounded at how calm she was at the prospect of Matt being back here.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jerome could you and Franky go put these lot in the bin outside" Trudy asked kindly as we took a large bag of rubbish each and headed out the front to put them in the large bin.<p>

Jerome hefted his in then grabbed mine and threw it in at ease I thanked him as he slung his arm over my shoulders suddenly we heard a deep voice behind us "So I see you survived unfortunately"

Matt.

Jerome stepped infront of me protectively as he glared at Matt.

"Awww how sweet you need your pathetic little boyfriend to protect you" Matt said as he walked slowly towards us, he was dressed all in black only seeing his face because of the dim front porch light.

"What do you want?" I said stepping beside Jerome holding his hand to show him I'm okay.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now Francesca, didn't you're bender friend tell you?" he smirked as I was losing my patience.

"It's Franky and his name is Jack and yes he did I didn't realise you would be that sad but obviously you are…" I said as Jerome looked at me as if I were mad pushing Matt further.

"Oh I can't have you talking to me like that now somebody's going to have to pay"

"Leave us alone Matt" I said pleading him with my eyes.

"How about a trade? I leave them alone…for you" he said his eyes gleaming.

"Don't you dare come near her!" Jerome shouted his fists clenched ready to punch the living shit out of Matt.

"Oh your knight in tin armour has finally stepped up to the plate" Matt said moving towards us.

**Trudy's POV**

"Have Jerome and Franky come back yet?" I asked as all the teenagers shook their heads, I wandered into the hallway and out the front door.

"JEROME? FRANKY?" I shouted as I began to step outside but stopped dead in my tracks as I seen them both infront of the step of the porch but infront of them was a black figure which I presumed was Matt.

Jerome and Franky looked back to me as their eyes looked at me as if to say do something, so I shouted Victor at the top of my voice that came running down the stairs furious at being disturbed.

Victor didn't question me as he grabbed a baseball bat noticing a black figure from the window near the door, as he walked out he shouted at Matt and threatened him but he did not move or falter. Even this worried Victor.

**Franky's POV**

I was glad to see Trudy and Victor come out for support but more so worried for their safety. Matt advanced towards Jerome and i.

"I take it you don't agree to my little bet oh well I was trying to be nice but you have offended my kindness so I must pay you back and oh Franky I have waited soo long to pay you back" he said smoothly his eyes blazing with revenge at me.

I noticed his hand withdraw from his back as something silver glimmered in the light, my heart fell to the floor as I realised that it was a sharp knife, I pushed Jerome back but Matt was fast he threw me out of the way as Trudy and Victor ran towards us. Jerome tried getting Matt off him but Matt was too strong, I got up from the floor ignoring my hips bleeding from the push and went behind Matt and grabbed his shoulders and threw him away from Jerome, I was stronger than I looked especially when the guy I loved was in danger with the guy I hated most. Jerome wrapped his hands around me as Trudy ran for an ambulance and the police, Matt sped quickly towards me and Jerome as Jerome pushed me behind him. All I saw was Matt slash Jerome's chest as Victor grabbed him and threw the knife away in the bushes to stop any more harm he held him tight, as he saw lights flash near the driveway. Jerome had blood pouring from his chest as he winced in pain, I could barely see as tears filled my eyes I helped him to the floor and took my jumper off and put pressure on the wound. I wrapped myself around him as my tears fell on his chest; he put his hand on top of mine and tried to manage a smile which only made me weep more. I created this; Jerome was hurting because of me.

The police arrived as Victor dealed with Matt and Trudy helped me and Jerome into the ambulance, I went in with Jerome as the nurse tried to get answers out of me but I was shaking and crying too much to form a straight sentence as I looked to Jerome's closed lids and bleeding chest. The nurse gave me a half hug as others took care of Jerome, she gave me a tissue as I wiped away the tears as she softly spoke "Do you want to tell me what happened? What's your name?"

"I-I'm Franky and that's Jerome my boyfriend. My ex came and he threatened to harm my friends and Jerome if he couldn't have me, but Jerome wouldn't let him near me as he stabbed me a few weeks ago. So he attacked Jerome but he was too strong to push away and slashed Jerome with a knife, I couldn't stop him, he was so angry. It's my entire fault J-Jerome wouldn't be hurt if I didn't come here." I started crying again as I held Jerome's hand tightly, he was everything to me his angelic face lay in peace as madness happened around him.

* * *

><p><span>At the hospital<span>

Jerome was stable but only just the doctors told me they said if the cut went any further it may have put his life at risk, they said I was lucky to put pressure on the wound. How on earth am I lucky? I am the one who put Jerome there.

All the gang piled in just like they did a few weeks ago, Mara and Patricia ran up to me and hugged me as we all began to cry, Fabian, Nina and Amber came and joining the hug asked me how I was. Alfie came up to me and asked how Jerome was which I told him he was stable and we could go see him soon, I could tell he had been crying in the ride here.

"Alfie you should go in first " I said smiling to him.

"Are you sure Franky?" he asked me.

"Yes it will do Jerome good to have a laugh after what's just happened" I said smiling and hugged him I knew Jerome and Alfie were like me and Jack.

A doctor appeared and said sternly "You may go see Mr Clark now but only one at a time please"

Alfie went straight in as I sat and waited, thinking of whether to tell Jerome my decision or not.

* * *

><p>Alfie came out smiling and went to see Amber as I slowly walked towards my fate. I noticed Jerome looking at his phone but as soon as he heard footsteps he dropped his phone and looked up to me with his heart melting blue eyes, he looked so vulnerable I decided now was not the best time to tell him. I walked towards him as tears started to prick my eyes he patted the bed for me to sit with him so I did. I found the tears falling down my face as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.<p>

"Oh god I-I'm so sorry J-Jerome I put you in danger I'll never forgive myself, ever. I tried to stop him from harming you but he was too strong, if only I tried harder he would have gotten me instead of you. You haven't done anything wrong Jerome I understand if you never want to see me again but please, please forgive me" I burst into tears as I looked into his mesmerising eyes and grasped his hands noticing small scrapes from where Matt pushed him to the ground.

**Jerome's POV**

How on earth could she blame herself? She's a wreck because of Matt, even his name makes me feel sick, and she's the one who wants forgiveness? I couldn't possibly love her more than I do right now. I lifted her so she was infront of me and stroked her cheek.

"Franky Richards, I am the luckiest guy in the world and do you want to know why?" she sniffled and nodded her head "because I have a girlfriend who would willingly risk her precious life to save mine yet asks for forgiveness. I have a girlfriend who loves me even though I pull pranks on her and get moody easily, who puts up with my complaining about school and still tries to help me revise, who has had to deal with a terrible past but put it all behind her when she came here for me to only ruin it, after I hurt her over and over again still put up with me, who even when stabbed still took me back even though I was part of the reason she ran away. Also because my girlfriend has breath-taking eyes that change colour according to her mood like when she happy they are a blazing autumn orange, when jealous or sad they turn an emerald green and when in love they are a mixture of the both that mesmerise me, I would happily stare at them all day. She has a smile that brightens up everyone's day and when I'm sad or down that smile instantly cheers me up. She is incredibly talented even though she doesn't know it; she's smart which makes our conversations and arguments fun. And I am the luckiest guy in the world because my girlfriend and the girl I love is you Franky." She burst into more tears but happy tears as she threw herself in my arms.

"Now what am I meant to say to that ey?" she laughed wiping away the tears as she pulled me into a deep kiss this time we poured every emotion that we had in ourselves into the kiss. I wrapped my arms round the small of her back as she threaded her delicate fingers through my hair pulling me further into her body this time there was no one interrupting us.

* * *

><p><span>One week later<span>

**Franky's POV**

Jerome got out of hospital pretty soon and was able to go back to home which I was glad of it seemed I was lost without him even everyone in Anubis house said they felt the house was too dull. Alfie was hopeless it was as though he lost his meaning in life he wandered around the house aimlessly waiting for Jerome to be better again, Amber felt bad for him so she spent more time with him which was great for Alfie.

I was in my room blasting the wombats through my headphones when I heard the door creak open so I stopped my music as I saw Jerome's figure lurk outside the door, I grinned and ran over to him squeezing him so tight he coughed showing he was needing air.

"Oh Jerome! You're well, I'm so glad! Come in and sit down" I said excitedly as I held his hand dragging him over to my bed as he laughed at my enthusiasm.

I didn't get a chance to speak as soon as we sat down as Jerome attacked my lips not that I minded of course I missed seeing him being himself, we sat and made out for quite some time until we eventually let go of each other.

After talking for a while, he tickled me but he noticed something on my hips as my top lifted up from me squirming from being so ticklish, he sternly and calmly asked me "Where these scars from matt?"

I looked away and got off the bed turning to the window so I didn't see his face.

"I think you should go now Jerome" I said quietly not wanting to discuss the matter.

"Franky did Matt do this to you?" he said as he neared me, I should have known Jerome couldn't be taken as a fool.

"Yes." I mumbled incoherently, looking towards the floor ashamed.

Jerome sighed and placed a hand lightly on my shoulder as he said "Come with me"

He walked out my room expecting me to follow I was unconvinced at first but knew Jerome would carry me if I didn't go so I walked with him dragging my feet in the process.

We ended up at the end of the hallway downstairs as Jerome got Trudy.

"Franky, Jerome said something's wrong what is it?" Trudy asked giving me a caring smile, as Jerome looked at me as if to edge me on.

"Nothing's wrong Trudy, Jerome's just making a fuss over nothing" I snapped glaring at Jerome as he glared back furious at me, he moved near me.

"Stop lying Franky" Jerome said as he pulled my top up to reveal my scars to Trudy who gasped and went to get a first aid kit quickly.

"Jerome it's over just drop it I'm not bothered he's done worse before…" I said as I folded my arms, he stood right over me and looked down at me with his alluring eyes that he knew I could not lie to.

"After Trudy's done we're going to talk." He stated bluntly. I couldn't refuse i suppose he needed to know.

Trudy appeared with a first aid kit and a small bowl of water as I pulled a chair to sit down on, as Trudy damped a cloth to clean them she touched the scars i yelped feeling the pain of pins stabbing my skin, squeezing my eyes shut. Jerome's face turned to a look of sadness realising how much pain I had been in before as he wrapped his arms around me, whispering to me it was going to be alright but I knew it wasn't, Jack told me the same thing before and look where I am now- in the same position as before.

* * *

><p>After Trudy finished I thanked her and ran upstairs trying to see if Jerome had forgot about our "talk" I walked in mine and Mara's room to see it was empty she must be with Mick, I grabbed my headphones and IPod and laid on my bed ignoring the world I knew my decision would have to be made soon, if I left it too late I feared what would happen next to Jerome.<p>

I heard a knock at the door so I switched my music off and closed my eyes pretending I was asleep, the door creaked open as footsteps came closer towards me the tension was killing me but instead of walking out Jerome laid next to me on the bed and cuddled into me, kissing my neck.

"Do you want to tell me what happened before?" he said softly, damn it! He knew I was faking it. I sighed and turned over to face his entrancing blue eyes, he bit his lip as I nodded.

"What I'm going to tell you I have never told anyone before, not even Jack…" I said as he looked at me shocked. He listened intently as I began to explain my dark past.

"Well when I first started going out with Matt he seemed so genuine, he treated me well and always looked after me but then a few months after we started dating I noticed he was spending a lot more time with his friends. I knew they were a bad influence, Matt told me before I met him they got him into trouble with the police and his parents but he stopped seeing them altogether when he met me. I told him it was a bad idea to start trusting them again but he wouldn't listen, he rarely saw me and when he did he was usually drunk or high. It broke my heart to see him like that I was going to speak to his parents about it but when I mentioned it to him he got so angry…I had never seen him like that before. He eventually snapped and hit me. I told Jack he hit me and he wanted to tell someone straight away but I refused blaming it on the alcohol and drugs, I would have never believed that he would harm me willingly. But it was when he hit me the second time I knew he had a problem you see Matt didn't get sent on that course for rebellion it was…because of abuse. I didn't dare tell anyone about him hitting and punching me not even Jack as I knew he would only hurt or even kill Jack. One night I was out with my friends and Matt was hanging outside with his gang I knew they had been drinking by their slurred voices shouting at me. Matt came up to me and forced a kiss from me when he figured I wasn't going to cooperate he threw me against a wall, he threw me with so much force that an ambulance arrived and had to put me on life support, luckily I survived but since they had to operate behind my ear some of my hair needed shaving so I just had it cut short so Matt wouldn't recognise me. When Mick kissed me at the party I was so upset because it reminded me of how it all started, I guess I was just trying to start from fresh but I guess my past will follow me around wherever I am." I took a breather as I wiped tears from my eyes as Jerome was holding his in; he pulled me in a warm hug as I breathed in his breath-taking musk and cried into my shoulders. I couldn't do this now I just couldn't. This moment was too perfect to ruin.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

_It has been a month since the incident with Matt and Franky has begun to distance herself from everyone including me… it started a couple weeks ago we were fine up until then but then she started not coming down and socialising with everyone she just went straight up to her room from school. She would sometimes see me but when I was with her I felt like I was keeping her away from something and she'd only half listen to what I would say to her, mostly just mumbling answers and nodding. Mara noticed straight away so I asked her a few days ago to watch her when she was in their room and try and ask her what was wrong, she agreed but when I saw Mara she said Franky wants some alone time. So that's what I've been giving her but she hasn't been coming down for meals and when Trudy brings them up for her she leaves all of it, mashing them up to look like she ate it. I'm scared. Scared of losing the most important person in my life and I don't know what to._

_I can't give her any more alone time it's driving me crazy. _

"Dude are you gonna play this game or just hold the remote?" Alfie joked, i completely forgot about the game.

"Err I think I'm gonna pass, I need to speak to Franky" I said getting up as Alfie nodded understandingly.

As I walked up to her room I heard her speaking on the phone to someone I decided to listen in before I went in.

"I've done exactly what you asked me to now will you leave him alone?" Franky said desperately, I think she was crying but I wasn't quite sure. Someone on the other end was speaking now.

"How much longer will this take? I can't keep giving everyone excuses, especially Jerome_" she said my name…excuses? Something was up and I needed to find out what was up._

"If I find out that you've hurt him, I will hunt you down mark my words" she said this time quite viciously. _Hurt who?_

**Franky's POV**

After mine and Jerome's talk I got a text from Matt It read "I have Jack. If you don't want him dead I'd keep yourself away from your friends and boyfriend. M"

It sent chills down my spine. He's got Jack, my best friend. He's watching me; he's been watching me and Jerome. I didn't know how to react at first but then realised there was only one thing to do, distance myself from everything for Jack's safety. This was my punishment for helping send him to that course in Wales he wanted to take away the one thing that I had got when I got here; friends, family, a good education and a boyfriend who loves me. I couldn't believe it everything I loved and cared for in my life right now was being took away from me, don't get me wrong I wouldn't ever sacrifice jack for anything he has been my best friend for years and stood up for me countless times. It's just as soon as I felt everything was coming together Matt's managed to snatch it away from me just as quickly.

* * *

><p>I saw Matt's name appear on my phone as usual he would always ring every few days, checking up on me, I was getting sick.<p>

"Unless you've rang to tell me you've let Jack go I don't give a shit" I spat coldly.

"Now that's hardly the way to speak to someone who's 'looking after' your friend is it now Francesca?" his voice made me squirm.

"I've done exactly what you asked me to now will you leave him alone?" I begged I needed to know Jack was safe, it was killing me.

"Yes you have but just a bit longer I want to see how far I can push you" he laughed wickedly.

"How much longer will this take? I can't keep giving everyone excuses, especially Jerome" I said tears falling down my face at the mention of his name, I hated Matt for making me do this to him, he deserves so much better than this, I honestly don't know why he hasn't dumped me yet…

"Oh forget about that gangly weasel and besides I'm having fun here testing Jack's weaknesses" he snarled, _how dare he? I wanted to knock the living shit out of him!_

"If I find out that you've hurt him, I will hunt you down mark my words" _I knew Jack's biggest weakness was being alone in the dark, Matt must have got that out of Jack somehow, I dread to think how though…_

"Don't get cocky with me missy or I might have to have a little visit to knock some sense into you or your pathetic boyfriend. Now I have got people to see so you do what I asked and Jack will be kept safe, got that?" he put the phone down without giving me a chance to answer. I fell back into my pillows throwing my phone across the room in anger as I heard the door creep open.

Jerome stood in the doorway and looked at me and said "Explain."

I looked up at his hard sapphire blue eyes and nodded; he came further in and sat down near me leaving a space as though he didn't want to be too close to me.

"I can't Jerome, for your safety, please believe me on this" I said truthfully as he glared at me.

"Of course you can't, I'm meant to be your boyfriend and you can't talk to me, can't see me, you know what Franky I am bloody sick of this if you don't want to be my girlfriend all you had to do was say so…you didn't have to lie" he said as he got up and glared at me his fists clenching as I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from telling him everything about Matt watching me.

"Jerome I do want to be your girlfriend, so badly, this is why it's so hard for me, I'm sorry. You're right Jerome, I'm still surprised that you are still talking to me, believe me Jerome when I tell you that I'm sorry and I love you more than ever." I stood and explained to him I knew he wouldn't take it to be honest if I were in his situation I wouldn't believe me either.

"That doesn't even make sense Franky" he said softening up a little as I replied

"I know but it soon will" I said that's as much as I could tell him.

"For how much longer though? I tell you what Franky when you're ready to give me a truthful explanation of why you've been ignoring me for the past few weeks I'll see you but until then I don't want to see a liar. We're through." He spat as he stormed out of my room slamming the door shut as I threw myself on my bed weeping.

I picked up my phone and rang matt. He picked up with an "Aw miss me that much you wanted to talk to me twice in one day?"

"Don't be stupid I've called to tell you Jerome broke up with me for good, and do you wanna know why? Because I have been ignoring him for the past weeks all so you wouldn't harm Jack. Are you happy now? I'm miserable, heartbroken and lonely. I know this is the reason you made me distance myself from everyone, so I would have no friends, no real family and no boyfriend so you better let Jack go now that you got what you want! You got your end of the bargain now I want mine, let Jack go!" I shouted down the phone with venom, I am done playing nice with him. Jerome broke up with me because of his sick mind games I swear to god if I ever see that bastard I'm going spike his drink with arsenic.

"Good now that you truly understand the feeling of having no one I'll let fancy pants go, he was beginning to bore me anyway." He said I could tell he was smirking, and then i thought of something.

"How will I know you've let Jack go free?"

"Oooh smart one eh? I tell you what I'll set up a webcam now and stream it to your phone so you can see Jack-ass, is that alright with you princess?" he snarled, surely he mustn't of thought I would let him off without seeing Jack be free?

I put the phone down as an invitation to view Matt's webcam came across the screen as I accepted I saw Matt cut duct tape from Jack's wrists and ankles and mouth, poor Jack looked terrified, I only felt more pain for what he had been put through because of my phyco ex. The room looked like a garage with a lot of empty boxes piled on each other, there was a bright light in the middle of the ceiling which made me glad Jack hadn't been in complete darkness. As Jack scrambled up off the chair he looked at Matt with fear and hesitation as if asking to go.

"You can go now, your friend Franky has paid the price" he said smirking, Jack's face dropped.

"What have you done to her?" he shouted worried for me.

"Oh I haven't done anything to HER she done it to herself" Jack glared at him then went out the door without another word.

Matt wandered over to the webcam.

"Happy now dear? All's well that ends well is what I say" I gritted my teeth in response and clicked finish call, just as a call was coming in from Jack.

"Hello" I said weakly.

"Franky what's happened are you okay what has Matt done to you?" he said his voice thick with worry.

"Nothing I've done everything to myself" I replied with little emotion.

"Tell me Franky I know I was captured for some reason to do with you so tell me everything that has happened while I go to the train station and I'll come see you as soon as possible" Jack said, he has been through so much yet he's only bothered whether I'm okay, I really don't deserve someone like Jack.

"Okay Jack, all from the top." I told Jack everything he understood completely and he told me Matt wasn't too bad with him he joked that it was like staying in a cheap motel with rubbish electricity so I was glad in some way that it wasn't horrendous for Jack.

"Jack Jerome's just broke up with me he doesn't want to see as he said 'a liar' and Mara barely even looks at me, I have no one. I'm leaving tonight. I've hurt too many people it's time to move on." I said, nothing could change my mind now not even Jack but knowing him he knew me well enough not to try.

"I'll help you with your stuff, I'll stop off at the bank just before so I'll be at Anubis at about 8, kay?" he answered as he sighed. I think Jack was annoyed that everything has fell flat at Anubis he told me at the hospital how he felt Jerome was 'the one' for me. Great. Now I feel I'm letting Jack down.

* * *

><p>I was at the dinner table with everyone as I moved the food around my plate when my phone vibrated in my jean pocket, I pulled it out as I looked at the text from Jack.<p>

_I'm outside, the taxi's booked for 10. Jxxx_

I replied quickly as I gotup and walked out to the foyer I noticed Jerome look up which made my heart scatter in tiny pieces around my body.

I opened the door quietly as Jack crept in and followed me upstairs as I shut the door he engulfed me in a bear hug.

"It's okay to cry Franks, I know how hard this is for you" he murmured into my neck. I did cry for the next half hour or so, we didn't do anything we just sat on the bed as I wept into his shoulder and he told me 'soon everything will be okay'. When I got that out of my system I stood up and began to gather my clothes to throw in my battered old trunk. I had no worrys of anyone coming in, Mara moved out a couple weeks ago to go in with Patricia as she said "I'll let you have some space to yourself". I wouldn't be surprised if nobody notices I'm gone, I've been like a monotonous ghost for the past month.

I and Jack had managed to pack everything in an hour as the old clock downstairs rang signalling that it was nine thirty, the taxi would be here soon now there was one thing left to do.

"Jack could you take my stuff outside I just need to do one last thing." I asked as he nodded and grabbed a bag.

"Just be careful babe" he kissed the top of my head as he walked out.

I grabbed two pieces of paper and a pen as I began my final goodbyes.

_**Jerome,**_

_**I want you to first of all know that I love you. I don't think I have ever loved somebody as much as I love and care for you. I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt that I've caused you and all I hope for is that one day you will forgive me. By the time you read this I'll be gone. I'm moving Jerome but please don't come looking for me because the truth is I don't know where I'm going but I have to get out of the trap I'm in now. It's for everyone's own safety I know that in time Matt will be out and ready for round 2 of revenge and I can't even think about him harming you. The fact is if I'm gone then nobody in Anubis will be hurt especially you. Don't worry I'll be safe Jack's moving with me, Jerome I wish you good luck in life and I know one day you'll forget about me and the drama I brought but know that I won't ever forget about you and the happiness you brought to me. I want to thank you for everything, from the first time I saw you I knew you were special and I am eternally grateful that I have had the pleasure of knowing you. I'll never forget the first time you told me you loved me that will be etched in my memories forever. The best times of my life have been in this old house with you, Patricia and everyone at Anubis. I couldn't have told you this in person because just one glance at your beautiful blue eyes would hypnotise me into staying and that would be selfish as I would sacrifice your safety for your love. Goodbye Jerome my love. My love for you will last until the stars burn out.**_

_**Franky Richards .xxxx**_

I wiped the tears away I'd acquired from writing it as I stood up and went downstairs I noticed Jerome was sat alone on the couch in the living room so I crept along the hallway to his room. I kissed the letter and slid it under the door as I prepared to walk out of Anubis one last time.

"Franky dear do you want any supper? You haven't been eating much lately" Trudy called to me as I was stood five steps away from the door.

"No thanks I'm just going to get some fresh air I feel a little faint" I said convincingly as a put on a showbiz smile that I had mastered over the past month. Trudy approached me and gave me a hug.

"I'm worried about you poppet, you haven't been well for the last month. I noticed you and Jerome aren't together is it because of that?" my stomach churned at the mention of his name, I nodded because it was partly truthful. I saw from the corner of my eye Jerome watching me with a saddened expression.

"You know what boys are like" I shrugged as she laughed making me smile.

"If you need anything just ask sweetie" I really am going to miss Trudy.

"Thank you Trudy I really appreciate it, you're like the mother I've never had." I hugged her as she patted my arm.

I placed my hand on the brass door handle as I looked at Jerome and as if like moths attracted to a flame his sparkling eyes looked up at me. This was our last goodbye even if he didn't know it yet he'd understand soon. I opened the door trying to pry my eyes away from the boy I love as the cold wind hit me like ice. I walked out as Jack was stood talking to the taxi driver I walked over to him as he turned around and hugged me.

"I'm proud of you Franks; I don't think anybody could have done what you have just done there." Jack said. I half-smiled as I got in the car with Jack as a thought popped into my head.

"Erm Jack I don't mean to put a downer on the whole carefree attitude but where are we actually going?"

He handed me a white envelope as I slowly opened it. Inside I saw two tickets I pulled them out to examine. My eyes grew wide as I seen the flight destination on them. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Baby, we're moving to New York." He winked at me as I gave him the biggest hug ever tears began rolling down my face this time they were happy tears, tears of joy. The car engine sounded signalling the start of a new life for me and Jack, just us two, best friends ready to take a bite from the big apple.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

"I'm worried about you poppet, you haven't been well for the last month. I noticed you and Jerome aren't together is it because of that?" Trudy was talking to Franky, I looked over as if to ask 'was it my fault?' When her eyes met mine butterfly's swept in my stomach it felt like an eternity until she looked away.

"You know what boys are like" she said giving a dig at me. I looked down ashamed the truth is that since I broke up with Franky I've regretted it every day. Even just seeing her around the house broke my heart, she was so beautiful but Trudy was right she wasn't being her normal radiant self.

"If you need anything just ask sweetie" I needed to speak to her to sort things out with her.

"Thank you Trudy I really appreciate it, you're like the mother I've never had." As she walked off to go outside I decided it was now or never to speak to her so I went to my room to grab a jacket as the wind was not going to be kind tonight.

I opened my door and before I stepped to get my hoody I noticed a letter laid on the floor, I bent down to pick it up as I read through it.

_Oh god, oh no! She can't do this to me not when I was about to sort things through with her!_

I ran out to the door as I seen a black taxi driving out, my stomach dropped as I ran faster than I ever ran before.

"FRANKY! STOP PLEASE STOP!" I screamed at the top of my voice I saw her angelic face look round at me as she shook her head. This only give me more drive to catch up I was only in a metres distance of the car and I banged on the glass thankfully the car slowed down and stopped. The door opened as Franky stepped out she kept her head down, I could tell she had been crying too.

"Franky, why are you doing this to me?"

"You'll be safer" she mumbled incoherently, I shook my head at her.

"I don't care about being safe I only care about being with you." Her eyes finally glanced up to meet mine.

"I can't do this with you I'm leaving the country tonight" she said strongly.

"I am begging you don't. I know this sounds stupid but I can't live without you it has been complete torture without you." I said my eyes welling up with tears.

Jack opened the door and walked to us he had an envelope in his hands, we both looked at him.

"Franky I didn't say the other ticket was for Me." he handed me a ticket as my eyes scanned the details, New York she was going to New York!

"What do you mean Jack?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Franks I got the ticket for Jerome, you can deny it all you like but I know you've been miserable without him and if you were to go to New York with me you would have been depressed. I came here to say goodbye to you." Jack said as he half-smiled at me and her, hang on that means me and Franky would be going to another country on our own.

"Jack I can't leave you! What am I going to do without you there helping me?" he shook his head as Franky wiped tears from her face.

"You'll be fine hun. Now I'll see you off to the airport if Jerome wants to go?" he asked me, my mind was a blur I couldn't think straight then Franky interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't have to Jerome I understand if you want to stay here" she said her eyes sparkling into the foggy night air.

"No, I'm coming with you. Before you arrived at Anubis Franky I was lost I didn't care for anything or anyone, you've brought so much more meaning to my life. You taught me how to love and knock down the walls I built around myself; I don't have anything keeping me here. My parents don't care for me; they dropped me off here to rot and although I made friends at Anubis I distanced myself from them when I broke up with you even Alfie. I want to be with you. I love you Franky." I said I didn't even have to think the words just poured from my soul. Jack smiled at me as did Franky as I took her hand in mine.

"I love you too Jerome." She said as she placed a delicate kiss upon my cheek.

"Well then New York it is!" I said as I lead her into the cab gazing back at the old house that I had spent most of my life in, growing up in and now I was leaving it all behind for the big apple with the girl my heart belongs to.


End file.
